Crest of Healing
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: REPOSTING There's a Mysterious 11th Crest and another DNA Digivolving duo. When Willis moves to Japan, he and the others meet the 11th Crest Holder who has been there the entire time. Will they get a new friend or a new foe?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon/Sailor Moon

"The Crest of Healing"

8 years ago, I lived at Heighten View Terrace when the terrorist bombing happened. But that's just what the others think. I know the truth. There were these monsters that affected every electronic device in the area. They were the first Digimon to come to Earth, the Real World. They were Greymon and Parrotmon. They were only around for a night but that night lasted forever in my memory.

4 years ago, a powerful Digimon named Myotismon came to the Real World looking for the 8th DigiDestined Child. He brought her the Digivice, the Crest of Light, and Gatomon. He was defeated by the 8 crests. There was a need for the DigiDestined in the Digital World and that need was the 4 Dark Masters. After their defeat by MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, an American boy with twin Digimon partners created a creature called Diaboramon. He too was defeated by Omnimon at first then Magnamon and Rapidmon 4 years later.

Now, there only 3 crests: Trust, Kindness and the 3rd Mystery Crest. There are 10 Digi Eggs that become armor for the Digimon partners. There 7 DigiDestined with the ability to Armor Digivolve. This is the time when the second defeat of Diaboramon and the discovery of the Crest Holder of Kindness take place. This is the present where the Dark Spores have been copied and harvested and when the Dark Rings controlled innocent Digimon to be evil. The time of the Digimon Emperor, the Control Spires and the gruesome pair, Mummymon and Arukenimon. The time of BlackWarGreymon and Azulogmon. The time of the Destiny Stones and DNA Digivoloving. The time that I live in, that I exist. This is my time.

This is my time…


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep came easy to her that night. There were no lights on, save the stand-by light on her laptop and the small screen of her cell phone. She slept easily in her underwear, socks and a tank top. The moonlight poured into her room through her windows and filled the room, drenching every visible inch in its silvery glow. She rolled over in her sleep, pulling her blankets around her.

Now on her back, the moonlight struck an odd charm on an unusual necklace. The charm began to glow and reacted to a strange device sitting on one of her two bedside tables and its screen began to glow. Two odd creatures sleeping on the pillow that she wasn't using, shifted in their sleep. One of the odd creatures woke up and looked out one of the windows.

"WAH!"

She woke with a start and the second odd creature jumped a mile. She sat up and looked sleepily at the creature that had shrieked.

"Kurimon, what's the big idea?" She asked with a yawn.

"There-there-something just sped past the window!" Kurimon stammered.

"Someone should lay off the ice cream bites before bed." The second odd creature said, skeptically.

"I'm with Kurumon on that." She said, laying back down and rolling onto her stomach. "You ate a whole box. That sugar rush is definitely going to make you see something."

"Not when that something isn't from the Real World!" Kurimon bounced on top of Kurumon then on to her back. "I-know-what-I-saw-and-it was-not-from-here!"

"Ow! Quit bouncing on my back so hard! That hurts!" She snapped as Kurimon kept bouncing.

"Not-until-you-look-out-the-window-and-see-that-I'm-not-lying!" Kurimon squeaked between bounces. The creature came down harder than before.

"OW! Okay-okay, I'll look! I'll look!" She snapped rolling over and throwing back her covers. Kurimon landed on the bed as she rubbed her back, grumbling. She opened the window and looked out into the night. "There's nothing out there, feather-brain. Just a big bird…"

"Told you! Told you!" Kurumon giggled evilly. "Ice cream dream! Ice cream dream!"

"It wasn't an ice cream dream!" Kurimon sniffed. She looked harder at the bird.

"…that has wing span that's impossible for any birds around here." She replied seriously. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a Birdramon. No, it's too small. Maybe an Aquillamon but there hasn't been one of those in years…unless the Era of the Crests is truly over." She closed the window and closed her curtains. "Come on, you two. We have to check it out."

She opened her closet and pulled out high water overalls and a short sleeve shirt. She quickly dressed and grabbed a pair of slip-ons from the shoe rack on the closet floor. She put her laptop in her backpack and put several other things inside it. She picked up her weird device and cell phone and put them in her pockets.

"Come on, you two. Let's grab some snacks before we leave. Can't have you two run on empty stomachs now can we?" She smiled at them, putting her long hair in a braid. She put on her watch and charm bracelets and then her earrings. "We have to hurry. Mama and Papa just barely went to bed."

She grabbed her shoes and her little friends followed her to the kitchen as silently as possible. She grabbed several different snacks from the cupboards and a few water bottles. She snatched her jacket from the rack by the door and put on her shoes. The trio left the house without a word and went several blocks before stopping to catch their breaths.

"I suggest you two Digivolve." She said, catching her breath.

"KURIMON-"

"KURUMON-"

"-DIGIVOLVE TO-"

"-NADAMON!"

"-NARUMON!"

She smiled at the cat like beasts. Kurimon had been a ball with little angel wings and ear like things similar to the kind Koromon had and was a light cream with blue eyes. Kurumon had been almost identical except for the little demon wings and being a light gray with red eyes. Now they were like cats with collars and tails like Garurumon. They were the same color and had the same ear like things but they had legs now.

"We're ready, Hotaru." Nadamon said with a big smile. "Where to?"

"Not sure. Let's try the epicenter of the usual stuff." Hotaru responded checking her voice mail on her cell phone.

"Look-there's that Aquillamon! It's headed downtown!" Narumon said half shouting. Hotaru and Nadamon looked up.

"You had better Digivolve, Narumon. You're easier to ride during the night." Hotaru told her. "Hurry up, we can't lose it again."

"NARUMON DIGIVOLVE TO-" Narumon was engulfed in light. "-DEIAMON!"

Deiamon was a winged tiger-like beast that was large enough for Hotaru and Nadamon to ride. She lowered herself to let her sister and Hotaru to climb on to her back.

"Hang on tight because here we go!" Her body tensed up and she spread her wings. With a push upward and a mighty sweep of her wings, the trio went up into the air. Hotaru gently clung to Deiamon's fur around the tiger beast's neck. Nadamon had climbed into Hotaru's backpack for safety.

The wind was cold-like needles. Hotaru snuggled into Deiamon's warm fur to keep warm. Deiamon followed the mysterious shadow as fast as she could without having Hotaru fly off her back. Hotaru felt Nadamon curl up against the back of her backpack.

"Hotaru, look! It's the Digimon Nadamon saw." Deiamon said with a slight growl. Hotaru looked up to see the giant bird ahead of them. "You were right. It's an Aquillamon." Deiamon landed on to a nearby roof. Hotaru slid off her back and dug a digital camcorder out of her backpack. "And it looks like there's a kid on its back. Probably a girl."

"This isn't good. We have to get to a computer with Internet access. I need to get a hold of Jenai." Hotaru said, dropping her camcorder back into her pack. Nadamon peeked out as Hotaru did this so she wouldn't get hurt.

"But Jenai usually contacts us, right?" Nadamon asked. "So how are you going to contact him?"

"I digitally recorded the subliminal frequency. Then I downloaded it in to the digital compact I built and it's my way of getting a hold of Jenai anytime I feel like it." Hotaru took a compact from her pocket. "I designed it in my Digital Engineering class. And then I constructed it in my Technological Creations class. I finally completed it yesterday before 2nd period." She opened the compact and hit a couple buttons. "Jenai, it's Hotaru. Do you read me, Jenai?"

Jenai's image appeared where the mirror had been. "Hotaru? How'd you get my frequency?"

"I recorded it and made the device I'm talking to you on." Hotaru stuck out her tongue with a cute smile.

He smiled with a laugh. "I should've known. You really are Soichi's daughter. If he could see you now, he'd be very proud of you." Jenai earned a blush and a bashful smile that made her look away. "So, enough of the praise for now, I can do that when we meet in person. What can I do for you, Hotaru?"

The girl thought about it for a minute. "Have you discovered the location of the 11th Crest yet?"

"No, not yet." Jenai shook his head. Hotaru felt her heart fall a little. "I know you're anxious, Hotaru. But without the tag, finding the Crest is close to impossible."

Hotaru clutched her crystal charm. "I understand. Thank you, Jenai. I must be going." Hotaru closed the compact and sighed, leaning against Deiamon. "This isn't going to be good. If I had the Crest I could find the DigiDestined it belongs to."

"Don't worry, Hotaru, all will be well." Nadamon told her DigiDestined. "Come on, let's go to the Digital World and watch the sunrise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Salamon! Koromon! Tai! Wake up! I made breakfast!"

The smell of food and Kari's call of breakfast woke the 2 Digimon before Tai even had a chance to open his eyes. Koromon bounced off his stomach as Salamon leapt from of the Kamiya kids' bunk beds and landed on the floor like a real cat. The two Digi partners rushed to the kitchen table. Tai held his stomach and hobbled out of their bedroom.

"Oh, Tai, what happened?" Kari asked putting an omelet on a plate. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once I pound a certain Dino-type Digi over here." Tai said sitting at his spot at the table. Koromon looked nervous. Tai rapped him on the Digi skull once. "Don't jump on my stomach in the morning or at anytime. It hurts a lot more than you think."

"Sorry, Tai." Koromon apologized as Kari set breakfast on the table. Tai patted Koromon on the head.

"It's okay, pal." The DigiDestined of Courage told his partner. "Just be a little more careful when you hear the word 'food'."

Koromon stuck out his tongue at Tai before digging into his breakfast. Salamon nudged her plate away from Koromon and began to eat a little neater than Tai and Koromon, like Kari.

"Oh, Kari, before I forget again, Yolei sent you an e-mail last night." Tai told his sister. "She said while she was out on patrol last night, she and Aquillamon were followed by a Digimon and a child."

Kari looked at her brother surprised. "A Digimon and a child? Could another DigiDestined be ready to join our group?"

"Or Arykenimon's up to her old tricks again." Tai said seriously. "We'll just have to see tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew through Hotaru's hair as she stood on Haruka's shoulders. The Wind Senshi lifted her up by her feet, giving her enough grip on the shack's roof. Hotaru flipped on to it and took a squirt gun off her back. She pumped it up quickly and quietly then silently walked to the edge of the shack's roof and took aim. When she pulled the trigger, her target yelled in shock and surprise.

"HATORI!" Her target snapped at her as Hotaru laughed at his response. Seiya scowled venomously at the laughing Senshi, his red beach shirt soaked from the back. "PRINCE OF KINMOKU OR NOT-YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Can't kill what can't die!" Hotaru laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides-I could call Kanta down here and do as his name suggests-Star Executioner!"

Seiya clenched his fists in anger as Darien put his hand on the younger Leo's shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you." Darien told him. "She's only having a little fun. It's not often that Hotaru feels mischievous enough to let Haruka talk her into something like this. Let her have her fun, Little Brother."

"But, Darien-she's cheating!" Seiya complained. "Haruka knows I won't fight back when Hatori gets me! If I do-Kanta Kou comes down and uses those powers of his to kick my butt around Pluto and back!"

Darien ruffled his little brother's hair playfully. "That's why Haruka does it. She knows you're afraid of Kanta."

"You would be afraid of him too if you were faced with execution everytime Hatori threw a temper tantrum." Seiya grumbled shoving his hands in his swim trunks' pockets. A large squirt of water got Seiya up close. He wheeled around and soon met the receiving end of Hotaru's squirt gun.

"I don't throw temper tantrums anymore, Seiya." Hotaru told him, her finger on the trigger. "I'm not allowed to here on Earth. I'd destroy the system. But give me a sec and I'll be my Sapphire side and have Kanta down here in no time."

"You're an evil little Prince. You know that?" Seiya received a face full of water. "Hatori!"

Hotaru dodged Seiya's lunge and ran down the beach with the soaked Leo right behind her. She ducked behind a stack of coolers and fired more water at Seiya.

"Uh oh…" Hotaru muttered as her squirt gun lost pressure. She threw it at Seiya then bolted for safety. "Haruka!"

"Hatori-get your 2-gender hide back here now!" Seiya shouted as he tossed the gun aside. Hotaru bolted for Haruka but ended up crashing into someone else entirely.

"Oh, man…my bad…" Hotaru moaned, seeing stars. She pushed herself up to see who she had crashed into. Whoever it was ended up being a boy-a really, really cute boy. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes and a mega cute smile. Seeing him made Hotaru blush.

"Wow, I caught an angel that fell from heaven." His voice made her blush deepen. "It must be my lucky day 'cuz she's light too."

"…um…I didn't…mean…" Hotaru realized his hands were on her waist, deepening her blush even more. Her beach shirt was open and her tank top had ridden up some, causing his hands to be on her bare skin. His gentle touch made her want to melt into a puddle in his arms.

He laughed a little, making her heart skip a beat. "I'm Matt Ishida. What's your name, Angel?"

"…Hotaru…Tomoe…" Hotaru blushed even more. His hand brushed her waist, where her Digivice was. He was a little surprised. His arms collapsed beneath her, landing her on top of him again.

"Wait a while. I'll send my little brother TK over to get you." Matt whispered softly to her. "He's wearing a white and green baseball cap. He'll call your name and wave to you. Grab your partner and follow him to our section of the beach. I'll explain later."

"…uh…right…" Hotaru felt someone grab the back of her clothes and jerk her off of Matt. Seiya held her up by the back of her clothes and looked at her.

"Are you trying to get me killed!" He demanded as he set her on her feet. "If Haruka had seen that-I'd be six feet under!"

"…ah…" Hotaru couldn't find her voice. Matt smiled at her as he got to his feet.

"I'll see you around, Hotaru." Matt told her, holding out a hand for her to shake. Hotaru timidly took it and Matt kissed the back of her hand, turning her deep blush even deeper. "It was a pleasure bumping into you."

Matt walked away as Hotaru collapsed on to the sand. Seiya looked between her and Matt who was strolling away.

_Oh, wow…he's so perfect…_ Hotaru thought as Seiya tried to snap her out of it. _…and he called me an angel…not a death angel-an angel…and he said I was light…oh, he is absolutely perfect…_

"Hatori? Yoohoo-my prince, are you alive?" Seiya asked trying to get her attention. "Hey, Darien-what do ya do when she gets like this!"

Darien walked over to his little brother. "When she gets like what?" Seiya waved his hand at Hotaru. Darien looked at Hotaru then put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Hotaru, are you hungry? Lita's making veggie burgers for you and we brought Soy milk…Hotaru, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Hotaru asked distractedly. Darien looked up and saw Matt walk around a large dune to the next beach over. Hotaru was still watching the blond until he disappeared. "Did you say something, Darien?"

The 1st born Earth Prince patted her shoulder. "Go see Lita. She should have a veggie burger down by now."

Hotaru looked back at the dune then ran over to the Senshi of Thunder at the grill. She smiled to herself and let a small squeal leave her lips. For some reason, Hotaru was very happy, feeling like she was walking on air.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want me to do _what_?"

"It's not rocket science, TK." Matt rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is go over the dune to the next beach where 15-ish people are having a party of their own. There's a girl over at that party who's a DigiDestined. Her name's Hotaru. Just go over the dune and call out her name. She'll come over with her Digimon."

"But why me?" TK asked, half complaining. "Why not send Davis?"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because I told her I'd be sending you to get her. Look-just go and do what I say or I'll post your most intimate secrets on the internet _personally_." Matt turned his little brother around and gave him a slightly rough push towards the dune. "It's been over an hour and she's probably thinking I was lying to her. And make sure you call her name good and loud!"

TK looked back at Patamon then at Matt. His older brother shook his head. TK moodily shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks and trekked around the dune muttering death threats under his breath. As he rounded the dune, TK was just about to turn around and shout insults at his brother when he saw several young people arguing with each other and a few more trying to play peacekeepers. None of them looked like a girl his age-except the girl with pink hair. He looked up and down the beach, looking for Hotaru.

_Matt's such a jerk! I can't believe I fell for his prank!_ TK growled in his thoughts. He was going to head back to the other DigiDestined when his D-3 went off. "Matt wasn't lying?"

He heard the sound in a second place. TK looked up and saw a girl kneeling in the sand with a gym bag beside her, putting a pair of kiddy water bottles with sport tops inside. She apparently just noticed the noise because she took her Digivice off her waist. That gave TK an idea. He shifted his D-3 to a more visible spot on his waist band.

"Hey-Hotaru!" TK called out, waving to her. She looked up and waved back to him.

"TK!" She called back. "Haruka, I'm going with TK now!"

One of the arguing people looked up and waved to the girl. "Be careful, Hotaru. We won't be able to back you up if you're out of range."

Hotaru picked up her gym bag and a mini cooler as she got to her feet and walked up to TK. She held out her hand to TK when she got close enough. TK felt his cheeks warm as he took her hand.

"I'm TK Takashi, Matt's little brother." TK greeted, a little nervous.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe. It's nice to meet you." Hotaru's smile made his stomach do cartwheels.

TK nervously cleared his throat. "Uh, well, everyone's waiting to meet you. Come on, this way."

Hotaru followed TK around the dune to the beach where everyone was waiting with Mr. Ishida, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijoji and Jim, Joe's older brother. TK heard Hotaru give a small bashful squeak as Matt walked over.

"And here I thought I would have to send Davis after you." Matt smirked. TK felt like socking his brother harder than ever before. "It's good to see you again, Hotaru."

"…hello…" Hotaru mumbled bashfully.

TK couldn't believe that Hotaru had a crush on his older brother. It didn't really matter anyway. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything because a crush on a girl he just met would be just ridiculous. And TK didn't have anything ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

Davis got really close to Hotaru as she kept backing up nervously, her ice chest and bag in the sand. She dodged around TK then tripped over DeviVeemon and landed on her butt as Davis lunged at her. She put her feet up and caught his chest. She rolled backwards flipping Davis over her head, sending him flying to land on his back and skidded to a stop before Tai's feet.

"Wow, Davis. She sure served you." Tai laughed as he looked down at the dazed boy at his feet. Hotaru got to her feet and dusted the sand off herself.

"That's what you get when you try to 'inspect' someone as shy as Hotaru, Davis." Matt told the new goggle boy. The Musician turned his attention to the shy girl who was blushing again. "Did you bring your partner?"

Hotaru blushed and backed away a little. "I actually have two partners…"

Willis scratched his head. "So I'm not the only one with two Digimon? I always thought it was a little odd."

Hotaru's bag squirmed as two Digimon popped out of her bag. They hopped over to Hotaru and bounced into her arms and on to her head.

"Meet my girls…" Hotaru said with a blush. "The creamish one is Kurimon and the grayish one is Kurumon. They're my Angel and Devil."

Matt scratched Kurumon behind her little demon wing ears. "These two are pretty cute. Just like their DigiDestined."

Hotaru blushed as her Digimon hopped off her head and out of her arms, heading to the other In Training Digimon to play. Matt put his arm around her shoulders, making her blush even more. He gently directed her to each of the other DigiDestined until Hotaru knew all of her fellows. Kari, Yolei, Sora and Mimi instantly grabbed Hotaru and they got into a conversation about school, fashion and the latest buzz. Hotaru seemed to know much more about medical practices so Joe half snagged her away and were soon in deep discussion about the newest advancements and "old country" remedy comebacks.

"So, what do you guys think?" Matt asked Tai and a couple of the others. "Told you she'd fit in quickly."

"But, Matt, is she really like the new kids?" Tai asked in response.

Izzy was sitting in the sand, typing on his laptop, by their feet. "I found the information on her Digimon. Kurimon is a Vaccine type who's Angelic based like Angemon and Angewomon. Kurumon is Virus and Devil based like Devimon and LadyDevimon. They're rare-much more rare than Hawkmon, Veemon and Armadillomon combined."

"So, they're unique, rare and obviously the only real joy Hotaru has in her life." Ken watched Hotaru as Yolei tackled her into the sand and tickled Hotaru mercilessly. "I'm curious on how her life had before we found her."

Izzy stopped typing. "You guys don't want to know…trust me on this-you don't want to know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Isn't the setting sun beautiful?"

Willis looked up to see Hotaru standing by him. She gave him a smile.

"Mind if I sit down too?" She asked. Willis shook his head as she sat beside him in the sand. "You were sitting over here by yourself. Is there a reason why?"

"Not sure really." Willis lied. He didn't show he was lying but Hotaru knew.

"I think the reason is that you're used to being on your own. You're an only child who knows too much and has experienced somethings that no one else can imagine." Hotaru told him. She gently nudged him. "How close am I?"

Willis smiled, with a laugh. "On target. How'd you know?"

"Because you're not the only one who has created something to only have it backfire when it's destroyed." Willis looked at her surprised as she gazed out at the sea. She took something off her wrist that resembled a dark crystal on its gold bracelet chain. She held it up for him to see. "This is only a part of my mistake. It's like the mini disk you keep in the false back of your watch. Your mistake cost you your Digimon and your safety. Mine cost me my family and my humanity." She put her bracelet back on with a sigh. "I, unfortunately, made a deal in my previous life. I can't leave the blond girl and the pink haired girl with the weird hairstyles until their line comes to an end. But the end won't happen as long as I'm their guard. The blonde's past life mother knew that. It's a no win for me and a no lose for them."

"That wasn't a smart move, accepting that deal." Willis pointed out. Hotaru nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know but I have an excuse-I was the only survivor of a planet genocide and I had unquestionably unmatched power." Hotaru agreed as the pair looked at the sunset. "I was forced to make the deal whether I knew it or not. And when I was about Cody's age, I was sealed away by my fellows. I'm not blaming them. Like me, they were following orders."

Willis looked at her surprised. "You mean, after all you went through in your past life, you don't hate them for what they did? Man, you're way too understanding and way too forgiving."

Hotaru smiled and stuck her tongue out a little to be cute. "It's just the way I am. I have blood on my hands, Willis. But they don't have as much blood as I do on their hands. I can't be mad at them when I had done so much. They were surprised at that fact when my past life and my current life intertwined together again."

"Hey, Willis! Hotaru! We're gonna light fireworks!"

"Comin', Davis!" Willis called to the goggled boy. "Shall we go set fire to the sky?"

"Yeah! And if I'm lucky-Davis'll get set on fire."


	8. Chapter 8

In all his brilliance, Davis lit a string of firecrackers and tossed them next to Hotaru and Izzy who were talking about computer advancements with Ken and Willis. As the firecrackers went off, Hotaru shrieked and jumped about a mile in the air. Izzy ended up catching her and fell off the back off the log he had been seating on. Davis couldn't help but crack up. He was soon tackled by Kurimon and Kurumon, getting bounced on and bitten as well as berated. None of the other DigiDestined had to interfere with his punishment-Hotaru's Digimon had that area well covered.

Izzy helped Hotaru to her feet and then rescued his laptop. Ken decided to chew out his DNA partner, dragging him away from the yinyang duet who were held back by Kokomon and Terriermon. Hotaru rescued Willis's Digimon from her digital partners and pulled out snacks to keep them occupied. Hotaru sighed and sat on the same log as Izzy with a slight plop.

"I've got to get these two leashes or something." She muttered as Izzy smiled at her semi misery. "It doesn't help I'm a push over. God, I'm pathetic."

Kurumon was munching on Goldfish crackers while Kurimon sucked down a soda in a kiddy sports bottle. Izzy looked at the girl with a smile and patted her shoulder.

"They're younger than Uppamon, Poamon and DeviVeemon so they're a little protective. And it probably isn't a good idea to feed them so much sugar." Izzy told her getting a laugh.

"I actually don't give them sugar a lot. It's a special occasion so I thought 'what the hell' and packed snacks I don't usually give them." Hotaru watched her twins start sharing with the other Digimon. "I suppose it's not a good idea after all."

A shadow fell over Hotaru and Izzy making them look up. A blush came across her cheeks. "You know, for a first time 'mother', you're doing pretty well." Matt sat down next to her. "They don't crave the stuff so you're doing excellently well with their nutrition. It's just a little hard for you because you're really sweet."

"Hotaru! Kurimon stole my Goldfish baggie!"

"Only 'cuz you stole my soda bottle, Kurumon!"

"Girls, please!" Hotaru told them worn out. "I don't have the emotional compacity to deal with this right now."

Both her digimon hopped over to her. They gave her big sad eyes. Hotaru looked at them and flopped backwards.

"I can't handle this right now! First it's Kaori Knight then Mummymon and now you two! You both know I hate it when you gang up on me like this!"

Matt and Izzy looked at each other a little concerned.


End file.
